Sweet Sister Yuki
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: A oneshot of Dishwasher: Dead Samurai.   The Dishwasher finds an assassin sent to kill him, but it's not a simple cyborg that he's used to killing.


The Dishwasher slowly walked into an abandoned building. He whipped his cleavers, blood dripping off them from the rain. He holstered one of them on his back and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to dry it out. "God...I hate the rain" He grumbled walking deeper into the building, holstering the other cleaver on his side. His Shift Blade was hanging by a rope around his waist, the Kama scythes on his back, and finally his chainsaw over the scythes.

"I see you're finally here, Dishwasher." A voice echoed through the building.

"Another assassin..." Dishwasher said. He knew what was going on already and didn't even need a second to figure out what was going on. He whipped out Kama and readied himself for combat. "Don't even try...trust me...I destroyed armies of your cyborgs already, so a lone solder shouldn't be much of a problem." He chuckled.

"We'll see about that..." the voice said, a cloaked figure rushing from the shadows and firing a barrage of shotgun bullets.

"Well this is new." the dishwasher chuckled, grabbing the Shift Blade and warping a cloud of black vapor. He reformed behind the assailant and swung wildly with Kama.

The unknown assassin spun around, blocking the slashes with a hidden hook and it's shotgun. "Simple attacks...simple to block." it said, bashing the shotgun against Dishwasher, sending him crashing against a wall.

'Nnngg..." He groaned, prying himself free and landing on the ground. "Alright, you wanna go?" he chuckled, pulling out the chainsaw and revving it up. He grabbed the Shift Blade in his other hand and rushed the assassin. He jumped up and swung the chainsaw in a huge arc, coming in contact with the assassin.

The cloaked figure flew back, but regained balance midair and hovered. "Last time we dealt with you it was pretty simple, but the weapons aren't helping much." It said, firing another barrage of bullets. Using the cover, it rushed with the hidden hook, slashing.

Dishwasher smirked, crossing the Shift Blade over the chainsaw. "Magic Dish: Crusher!" he said, summoning a giant surge of lightning to shatter the bullets and sending the assassin flying backwards. The Dishwasher took the opening and dove forward, putting the chainsaw away and pulling out his cleavers. "Now you're mine!" he said, hacking away at the assailant. His barrage slowly ended, panting heavily. "No fight left in ya this time huh?" he asked, seeing the hood on it's cloak fall off. Dishwasher gasped, dropping his cleavers. "N-no way..."

The person looked up, smiling lightly and coughing, blood dribbling down her chin. "H-hey...it's been a while since I s-saw you ****" she said.

"M-my name...Y-Yuki!" He said, falling to his knees. "I'm so sorry..I didn't know."

Yuki smiled still. "You saved me..."

"W-what..how?" He asked, still in shock.

"They...controlled me...and now..you saved me ****" Yuki said, coughing.

"Yuki..stop talking, you need your energy."

"Just..please...be safe, alright?"She said, slowly closing her eyes.

"No Yuki...wake up..don't go dammit!" Dishwasher said, shaking her lightly. Yuki didn't respond. He closed his eyes and grabbed the shotgun she carried. He slowly stood up and spun around, firing at two assassins. "Attack me during this huh?" he yelled, catching a mini uzi one dropped from the blast. He reloaded the guns and fired wildly at the small group, riddling their bodies with bullets. "Now die you bastards!" he yelled, holstering the guns on his waist and pulling out the Shift Blade. He warped around and started to hack away at the small army of cyborgs sent to finish what Yuki couldn't. A mix of bloodlust and anger took control, splattering blood all over the walls and floor of the building. He panted, slowly coming out of his rage. He holstered his weapons and slowly walked out of the building. "Yuki...I won't forget you..." he muttered, turning his head to see Yuki, still smiling.


End file.
